Blade Saga
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Long ago the world was made the Architect, he created the Titans and the cloud sea alongside humanity. But humanity was going the wrong path, in order to save them he created the Aegis, the strongest blade. But it's power was too much for humanity to handle, so he divided it into 12 pieces. Now, is the job of a young boy must reunite the twelve pieces and save Alrest (Rexxharem)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first xenoblade fanfic so I'm hoping is for your liking. It won't have any spoiler from the game and is not going to follow it either, is an original story with its own things and plot points. Also I'm taking liberties with the lore and canon for the story.**

 **This fic is a harem, the first two will be the xenosaga blades: Kos-mos and T-elos. I'm planning on adding more blades but not for the games, rather, from other series like 2b or Camilla.**

 **If you have a suggestion about a blade, post it and the one who has more votes win.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The legendary Blade**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining all over the cloud sea and he was inside of it. It was his job as a savager, to dive into the deeps of the ocean. Sometimes he found some wealthy stuff but most of the time it was just useless junk.

Today he was diving where an old ship have sink two weeks ago, thankfully no one died but they needed to retrieve all the pieces that they could be save, therefore, a savager's job.

After pulling the last string he activated the machine that pulled them to the surface. It was a big catch, the engine of the ship, while not functional, could still be sold by a good price.

"Rex, did you finally catch something?!" A big raunchy voice screamed to the savager. It belongs to a gigantic beast that he was currently using as a vehicle. He was a Titan, a creature that Humanity used for everything.

This one was a small titan compared to others, his name was Azurda.

"Nothing big, Gramps. Just an old engine, I could get 3000 gold for it."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"I could come back and try to find something else."

"Do you want to try somewhere else?"

"Hmmm, can you go to the north? We could try to look at the merchant route."

"Alright."

Azurda was the closest thing he ever had to a father figure, he had been taking care of him since he was a child. He help him to travel, helping him to go savaging and he was also some kind of landlord of him

But that wasn't important, if they didn't found things to sell they couldn't sell then Corrine and the other children wouldn't have enough money for this month. He needed to find something quickly. The merchant route could help them, a lot of merchants used them to transports their goods all the time but sometimes they get into problems, making their ships sink.

Maybe they could get something from it.

The merchant route was 12 Km from their previous location, if their lucky enough they could get some engine part of a sink ship. Perhaps even some of their goods!

Travelling to the route took Gramps about fifteen minutes, thankfully no one was using right now. So they could dive in without concerns.

"Well…here we are."

"Yeah, okay I'm diving in, Gramps."

"Be careful."

Rex equipped his helmet once again, he jumped into the cloud sea. The boy needed to dive very deeply if he wanted to find something with value, the merchant route was a common place for Savagers, meaning that it was constantly been looted. But the best stuff could be found if you dare to deep in.

The problem was that the deeper you are the harder is to move, the pressure of the water could hurt you: Headaches, lack of movement, hard breathing, nosebleed, those were some of the symptoms that someone could get if they went down here. Heck, his head was starting to hurt.

Rex looked around, he active his light to search something. Most of the ships were already looted or they were junk, like it was told, this place was constantly looted. Maybe it wasn't something…

…Or is it?

His light was been reflected by a clean object, he thought at first that it was a broken mirror but he could see that it had a cubic form. Was it worth? Well, he was already here so it wouldn't hurt him to look.

Swim to that thing was complicates, hard movement was one of the problems of being this deep. Getting closing to that thing, Rex could see that it was smaller than it looks like. _"A box?"_ It had a lock and it was the perfect size to be one, maybe it was a good that some merchant transported?

It was in very good shape for being underwater, the materials were quite good but it wasn't outstanding, although it contents could be sold for something.

He pulled his rope and active it so he could ascend.

"Welcome back, did you find something?"

"A box."

"A box? What is in it?"

"Don't know, let's find out." Rex opened the box, it was quite hard but he pulled it out. "Holy crap! It's a core crystal!"

"You're serious?!"

"It's a core crystal, gramps!"

"Don't touch it! We don't know if you are able to synchronise with it!"

"I'm not stupid, gramps. I'm not touching it." Core crystals were one of the most value objects in the world, if you were able to synchronise with a core you will get a Blade. Blades were living weapons, perhaps the most powerful weapon in all Alrest. Yet, not everyone could be a Driver (A blade master), if you touch a Core Crystal and you're not able to synchronise with it you will probably get heavily injured or even die.

So touching the crystals was off hands. "Still, it's odd to find a core crystal. I haven't hear any news of a ship transporting core crystal missing."

"Me neither, it will be well known if a Crystal shipment went missing. Perhaps it was a unique item."

"Like a Rare blade?"

"Probably, core crystals are usually transport in boxes of at least 20 crystals. This one had a box all for itself."

"So, it's a big one, huh? But if that's true, again, why no one is looking for this or why we didn't hear about a missed rare core crystal?"

"Perhaps someone doesn't want to reveal its existence."

"Who would do something like that?"

"Plenty of people, Rex. They are many Rare Blades that they are considerate as a threat to people, once I heard about this Blade from Tantal that her power was so big that it killed her own driver."

"Well….more reason to never touch this thing." While he was curious if he could become a driver, he wouldn't risk his own well being. "Should we bring it to Bana?"

"You're seriously asking me that?"

Bana was the owner of the Argentum Trade Guild, he was a big Nopon, perhaps the biggest he ever saw. Bana was well known to be one of the greatest Merchants in Alrest, people from all over the world worked with him, even empires. As a business man, he was a good model but as a person…well, it was a reason why he became the Chairman.

"Yeah, you're right. He will probably sell it for millions and we won't even get a coin from it."

"I'm more concern of the nature of that Crystal rather of what kind of profit we could get from it."

"Me too, then…what should we do?"

"We hide it, for now. Someone may be looking for that thing and we don't know their intentions. The best action is to give it to the Indoline Praetorium, they will know what to do with it."

"If you say so…"

"Now, hide that and let's head back to the guild. We still have an engine to sell."

Azurda finished and turned his back, after finding this thing there was no point of searching more objects. Someone might have known about the core crystal and was trying to find it, they couldn't risk get into a fight.

Rex get inside the warehouse he build on his back, as a salvager he needed all types of equipment to work. He sit down on the only bed he had inside and stare at the box.

It was quite weird that this box was more durable than the actual ship he found, like Gramps said, the crystal was a rare one and that was enough to give it this kind of security.

Still, what kind of Blade it harvests inside that it needed to be transported in secret? Maybe it was one of those Blades that were considerate as the Jewel of a kingdom, but if that was the case then it would have been a headline.

Regardless of what it was, he needed to hide it from Bana. A part of him wanted to touch it and see what was inside of it but he could die because of that, even if he was capable of synchronise with it that didn't mean that he was able to use his new Blade properly, it was a rare crystal for a reason.

The boy sighed, he really wanted to be a Driver and travel the world, saving people and do heroic things alongside his blade.

That would be nice.

They reached the Guild at sunset time, the travel took more than they anticipated. Thankfully the guild was still full of people, meaning that someone could buy this engine.

"Okay, I'm going to give my report to the boss and see what we can get for the engine."

"Don't forget what we talk about."

"I won't, trust me."

Rex get out from his back and landed on the port, some of the workers recognise him immediately. "How you doing boy?"

"Hey Rex, you coming with us tonight?! We buy this one thousand gold wine!"

"Later, guys. I have to talk to Bana, also I'm short of cash so I really need to sell what I get."

"Sure, see you later, buddy!"

The boy was a well-known face on the guild, mostly because he was the youngest salvager of the guild. Most of the salvagers were middle age men, they was no women or children among their ranks, so being a twelve year old boy really stand out between all those men. Also, he was really good at his job.

Argentum was live as always, people moving all the time, merchants selling their products and buying what they found valuable, Salvagers were fixing their gear or resting at the inn. But what he needed to go was to the chairman office.

Rex knock the door two times and waited, it was rude and disrespectful to get into his office without warning. There was a rumor that some girl entered his office when he was at the middle of a deal and lose his focus, the girl was immediately fired after that.

"Come in." Rex enter as he was instructed, when he entered he saw that Bana wasn't alone. Before his desk was standing two men he never saw before at the guild, they weren't your typical merchants, no, they were wearing black clothing with weird symbols.

"Well, we can keep our conversation later, ."

"Of course, please enjoy your stay in my guild." Both men bowed to him, they walked pass him. One of them check him out but not for long.

"Rex, did you come back with something?"

"Yes, an old engine from a sink Ship. It could worth something."

"Good but now that you're here, there's something I want to tell you about."

"Eh? What is it, sir?"

"Those men who were talking to Bana came to us to hire us for a bounty. You see, these men lost a shipment last week along with a high value object. They hire us to search their object inside the Merchant route."

The boy tried his best to show any emotion, it was exactly like gramps said at the route. "What kind of object?"

"A core crystal."

Goddammit.

"A core crystal? What's so important about it?"

"Don't know, don't care. They are willing to pay high cash to whoever brings the crystal to them."

"How much?"

"Four million gold."

"F-Four million?!"

"Actually they paid eight million, four to me and the other four to the guy who found that think. I'm saying this to you because you're one of the best salvagers, so stop wasting my time and get me that core crystal!"

"Yes sir!"

Rex ran away, if someone had hear them that person would believe that Rex was excited to find that core crystal but it was far from the truth. He already found it.

* * *

"Eight million?!"

"Yep! Can you believe this?! If we give them this crystal we could we give all that money to Corrine and the others! It's a huge deal!"

After learning the truth of the crystal, Rex asked Azurda to sail once again into the cloud sea so that no one could hear them. He explained everything to him and what kind of reward they could get.

"Rex, not matter how much they are willing to pay, you must not give them the core crystal."

"Why? It's theirs."

"Maybe, maybe they lied and they want to get the crystal before everyone else notice. Or maybe it is and they want to use the crystal for something shady."

"Maybe your right, but we don't know nothing about them, Gramps."

"They were wearing black clothes and weird symbols you say, I don't know but that usually is a bad omen."

"So what? We do what you say and give it to Indol? How do we know if the crystal doesn't belong to someone important?"

"You're right, we don't know nothing that's why we don't do anything."

"It's four million gold, gramps!"

"It's money, you can get money by working."

"Not this much at once, just think, the school could get better books, high quality medicine and the others shouldn't worry anymore of getting a job at a young age."

"Rex…I understand that it a big deal but think about it, what if this people decide to use this core to kill other people? How do you know that they won't attack Leftheria? And even if they decide to ignore it, would you be able to live with yourself knowing that you aided such people?"

Rex didn't respond because Azurda was absolutely right. For a second he let all that money get the worst of him and didn't let him think clearly.

"T-Then what should we do? Everyone is looking for this, we can't keep it forever."

"We should get to Indol the fast we can but we need to do it without calling attention, after all, Bana is counting that you're looking for it."

"All the salvagers are looking for it, it wouldn't be weird if the searching spends nights looking for a four million crystal."

"We use the situation at our favor then. But the problem is to find Indol."

The Indolian Praetorium was the association that controlled the core crystal traffic, no crystal was allowed to move without the approval of the Praetorium. Not even the military or royals. "Wait, wouldn't the Praetorium would know about this? They need their approval if they want to ship it."

"Then we ask when we found it and if by any chance I'm completely wrong….well, let's see if we're able to get those four millions." Azurda smiled and so did Rex.

"Okay, the Praetorium it is."

He has never gone to the Praetorioum but he heard amazing things of it, they said that the palace was breath taking and the chorus was the best of all Alrest. But found it was really hard because it was the fastest titan of all.

Yet, there were many flying titans out there so it couldn't be that hard…

"We should go to Leftheria first, so we could get some food before the journey."

"Fine by me, but you don't have to tell no one about the Core Crystal, not even Corinne." He felt wrong lying to her but he could understand why not tell her. "Get some sleep boy, I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay, be careful, Gramps." Rex went into the warehouse, he jump into his bed and tried to rest. But his eyes were on the box that contained the Crystal.

Why people would go this far for this? What blade can be worth so much trouble? And what do they want to use it?

Rex tried to rest but his mind was flowing with questions and concerns. Did he really think of getting money of it? Now he felt sick about it, Gramps was right. How could he live knowing that he could have doomed people for his greed? Corrine will be proud of him…

He stared at the box for hours, thinking in silence. Fighting his curiosity to open it and try to synchronise with it. Or he could die trying….

….

Yeah, let's not think about him probably dying because of his stupidity. Maybe a quick nap could help him.

* * *

The light coming outside wake him up immediately. "Oi, who are you people?!" Azurda scream angrily too, something bad was happening outside.

Rex immediately wake up and went outside, a battleship titan was floating at their side. He has never seen this type of ship before, neither those symbols.

"Gramps, what's going on?!"

"This people came out of nowhere at they surround me!"

"What do they want?!"

"I don't know!"

The lights of the battleship illuminated Azurda's back, Rex could merely see who were inside that ship. "Are you a salvager?" A man voiced asked trough speaker.

"What?!"

"Are you a salvager?"

"Yes! Who are you?!"

"We'll do the questions, boy." The man didn't allow him to speak. "This titan of yours is capable of speaking."

"And hearing as well." Azurda growled in anger. "What do you want?"

"If you are part of the Trade guild, you should already know about the mission that I give to all Salvagers. But when we talked to the Guild boss, someone interrupt us. A young salvager, the same boy who ran away from Bana's office and now is in front of us."

He swallows his saliva. "S-So…?"

"Why did you run away? Well, at first we thought that you were like the others, moving yourself for money but you run away too fast, like you were trying to hide something from someone."

"I'm looking for your artefact."

"What is out artefact, boy?"

"A core crystal."

"Indeed. Well, if you're truly looking for it…how is that this back is empty?" He asked. "Nothing assures you that you're going to find it in one catch, meaning that you have high possibilities to fail multiple times. You see, I don't think that someone that's looking for our crystal will have his work environment so clean."

"He was sleeping until know."

"Wasn't he looking for our core?"

"He was tired."

"ENOUGH!" One of his partner yelled. "Kid, I will be straight with you. Give us the crystal or we take it by force."

"W-What?!"

"You see we have a way to know if is our crystal is close. The problem is that it has to be really close to it, so we can't use if is it under water. So, imagine our surprise that our tracker managed to find a signal after so long…"

The boy started to sweat heavily and looked at his desk, a stupid mistake. "So is inside that shelter?"

"Dammit!" Azurda screamed in anger. "Hold yourself, Rex!" Azurda extended his wings, making waves on the cloud sea.

"FIRE NOW!" A lighting ball was fired from those people ship, the ball impacted on Azurda's neck. He heard about these rounds, they were made to stunned titans from moving and captured them.

The electricity expanding to all his nervous system, completely paralyse him in the act. "GRAMPS!" Rex screamed. "You bastards!"

One would believe that he would jump right into fighting them but instead he went inside the shelter and grabbed something. The men started jump into Azurda, armed to their teeth. If this people wanted that thing he will get it for them.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Rex came out of with a box in his hands, they all freeze, meaning that they know what that box was. "Move and I throw this thing back to the sea."

"Boy….listen…you don't know what you have in your hands."

"I know that you guys want it! And if I threw it to the sea you will lose it forever."

"We have a device to find it, boy. It's useless."

"Well, then you will not mind if I do it!" Rex raised his arms but he saw perfectly how everyone flinched in fear. "If things were really that easy you wouldn't have contact us for find it, so I'm wondering how-"

 ***Bang!***

"AAAHHHH!" One of those bastards shot him! They shot his hand! It hurt like hell! _"The crystal!"_

"No!" The box shattered into pieces and the core crystal went out. For all the people present, time went slower. If they touch it and don't synchronise they will die, the obvious reason of why it was inside that box.

Rex looked at that as well and thought the same. Azurda warned him, heck he heard a lot of stories about people dying because of it. These people knew this as well.

But something inside him told him to take the risk, to give his all before they kill him. So he ignored the pain of his hand and extended it, screams were directed at him, insulting him and telling him to stop but he ignored them.

The core crystal landed on his hand.

And shine.

"What?!"

"HOW?!"

"There's no way that's possible!"

But it was, he was synchronising with the crystal. The light emanating from it was overwhelming, no one was able to see because of it. Whatever that was happening to him was hard to describe, it like his soul was being touched. He was becoming one with the crystal, it's power was involving his body.

The ritual in reality lasted seconds, not even a minute long. And like it was work of magic, someone appeared in front of him out of nowhere, or rather, a girl appeared before him.

She was outstandingly beautiful. Her hair was long and white, making contrast to her dark skin. The unknown girl was wearing a dark purple theme outfit, composed of torso armour that covered most of her stomach but leave the shoulders alone and some part of her hips.

Her under body consisted on a miniskirt, thighs that at first hand he thought that was torn but actually they were cut to have a three clover shape.

But he couldn't see her face, it was being masked by a black visor with a weird red orb that mimic a red creepy eye. Until she decided to took it off and show her face, she was even prettier that he thought. She was wearing glasses that didn't hide her purple eyes.

Rex was speechless because of her beauty and the realisation that this girl was his blade.

He has become a driver.

So imagine that after this glorious moment, the disappointment that was when the first thing he got from his blade was a frown.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Were her first words to him. "This little pathetic runt is my driver? Taking about bad taste."

"W-What?! Who is a pathetic runt?!"

"Oh so you talk, what a shame." She sighed annoyingly. "Listen, I will not call you "master" or "Driver", understand? I won't accept a ten year old as a driver."

"I'm twelve!"

"You look like ten and…you talking back to me?" She didn't raise her tone but her intentions were noticeable. "Hahahahaha!"

"What're you laughing-Oh shit, I forgot about them!" Rex looked behind her to see his enemies but…they weren't attacking them, instead they were standing in silence. A minute ago they were trying to kill him but now they were stunned.

"Hmm?" The blade turned her head to them, she stare at them with crossed arms. "That symbol…" After she talked they kneel.

"Lady T-elos."

"You know me."

"We were looking for you, my lady, and waiting for your return as well for all of your sisters."

"Oooh, then you may tell me who are you people?"

"Hold it!" Rex stopped their conversation. "Okay, what the hell is going on? First you stop us, then you shot me and now you kneel. Just what the heck you want?!"

They looked at each other. "I see…Rex, was it? I admit that we overdue but for our defense, we were on the edge. Recovering Lady T-elos was our only goal."

"T-elos…is that your name?"

"It is."

"So you know this people?"

"At all." She answered. "But I do recognise that symbol, is the Torna emblem. Is hard to miss it, boy."

"T-Torna you say…?" Azurda was trying to speak. "That can't…be…I would…"

"OH SHIT!" T-elos was the one who screamed in surprise. "Azurda?! You're so big!"

"T-elos…good to see you…"

"You know her, gramps?"

"Yes, is impossible to forget about her and her sisters. To believe that you were the core crystal we found…"

"…Boy, what year is it?"

"4064, why?"

"4064…."

"He is telling the truth, lady T-elos." One of them said. "It's been five hundred years since the holy war."

Five hundred years?! The holy war?! What in the name of the architect was going on?

"Before we discuss this even further there's something we need to see first about you." The man talked to him. "But we need you to come inside our ship-"

"NO!" Azurda recovered his movement. "He is not going anywhere with you!"

"…Very well, then we bring it to him."

"You can't be serious. We can't give him the-"

"If he was able to resonance with her then it worth the risks, so go and bring it!" His companions ran to their ship and went inside. Almost immediately that person came back with a box that resemble or rather exactly like the same box he find deep inside the cloud sea.

"W-What's this?"

"A test." They bring the box to him an opened it, and just like he suspected, it was a core crystal inside.

"Huh, looks like you people have been doing your homework."

"You know who she is?"

"Of course not but I know what she is, she is one of my 'beloved' sisters…" T-elos made an emphasis on that word.

"S-So you want me to…touch it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You were able to resonance with Lady T-elos, by logic, you should resonance with this core as well."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because the fate of all Alrest depends on it." Rex's eyes wined in shock. "So please, touch it."

"W-What happen if I fail?"

"You will die." He answered, and then he directed his eyes to T-elos. "Except you have something against it, lady T-elos."

"If he dies then is your job to find me a new driver, human." She answered. "But rather of a matter of resonance or not, is a matter if he can handle two of us." An evil grin adorned her face. "So, go ahead."

"Please, do it."

The young salvager stared at the new crystal core. It was an oddity than a driver has more than one blade, no impossible but weird. If you managed to get a blade once, you could have as many you want.

But everything was shady. What is their goal? What could they benefit from this? Why give him this core crystal like nothing? And what they meant that the fate of alrest depends on it?

One thing was for sure, he couldn't let this people have T-elos or this blade sealed inside the crystal.

So he took all his courage and grabbed the crystal with both hands. The boy could felt the same feeling that he got with the blade at his side.

But at the same time, his soul felt different. He was feeling that he was being divided into two different pieces and coexists at the same time, if that made any sense. Was this normal? He couldn't tell.

When the shine disappears a person appeared.

It was the weirdest feeling of déjà vu because the blade girl was exactly like T-elos. Or that was his first thought because in appearance she was the exact opposite of T-elos. For starters, her colour pallet was the contrary of T-elos, in other words, white instead of black.

Just like her she had a torso armour that didn't covered her shoulders for some reason, but a difference of T-elos she had more armour in her body than she. As a matter of fact, she remind him of a robot.

The woman had armour on her legs and arms, as well as a visor. Her skin was white and her hair blue, her eyes as bloody red. But her face…was emotionless, like a doll.

"Kos-mos. Obey Strategical Multiple Operational Systems." Her voice was robotic and completely lacking any sing of emotion or life.

Just like a robot.

"KOS-MOS!" T-elos yelled with an unspeakable anger.

"T-elos. Engaging battle mode."

Both girls summoning their weapons, T-elos had a giant scythe while Kos-mos was armed with two golden ether canons. But what surprised him was the fact that their body suddenly grow up crystals on all their bodies.

And they engage into battle.

* * *

 **Horrible cliffhanger, I know but this chapter was getting to long for me. I want to read about your opinions about this fic and what to improve.**

 **See you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to start this author notes talking about the elephant in the room: Rex's age. Most of last chapter comments were about Rex's age and I will explain.**

 **When I played the game they never said about Rex's canonical age, there's was a conversation at the very beginning that Nia said to Rex "Are you twelve?" Is not exactly and it was she teasing him but I didn't completely get it because Rex said that she wasn't any older than him, so I thought that Rex was twelve.**

 **This is a fanfic, a fictional work that doesn't follow the original source because is my imagination. So if I want him to be 12 or 50, I do it because is the story I'm writing. I'm not insulting or complaining about those comments, I just want to write him with that age.**

 **This is not the first fanfic that characters changes ages, they are College Au, child AU, time travels AU, Etc. Au.**

 **Sorry if I confuse some people because of his age, now let me thank you for supporting this story. I was quite surprise of how much feedback I got, Xenoblade 2 is not that famous in this site but I'm glad that this fic got a well reception.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The legend of the Aegis.**

Blades were not like humans, some of them managed to mimic their appearance but they will never be a like human. If the glowing crystal attached to their chest was not enough proof, blades were above people. Heck, even the most regular of regular blades had the strength of two adult men.

So imagine the level of two rare blades clashing. The impact of their weapon pushed every person standing close to them.

Rex stared at both blades, their strength was something beyond his expectations. Kos-mos canons fired bullets incredible fast while T-elos swing her scythe without difficulties. The dark skinned blade had an amazing speed to be able to parry all those blasts, she was a genius, she was better than Bana's bodyguards.

T-elos waited to get an opening to get close to her, so she slowly walked towards her while blocking her attacks. Kos-mos realized her plan so she don't only fired faster she took her distance away from her.

"Kos-mos!" The scythe wielder blade rushed her to her opponent, Kos-mos immediately stopped her attack with her two guns. "Sharp as always, looks like all those years sleeping didn't affect you."

"I'm always prepared for battle, T-elos." The girl kicked her and followed it with a hit of her gun in her forehead. "Stop this foolishness."

She frowned, the previous attack hadn't affected her or at least she hide it pretty well. Changing her stance, she prepared for a new rush-

"Stop it!" But their short battle was interrupted by that boy. "Stop fighting!"

"You again?" T-elos was looking him like he was some kind of annoying bug. "Bygone! You're a nuisance!"

"Understood."

"What?!"

Kos-mos deactivated her battle mode and disdain her ether canons; in other words, she was completely unarmed. T-elos could easily cut off her head, she had the perfect angle to do it but it will be meaningless, a effortless victory.

"What are you doing, Kos-mos?! Fight me!"

"I will not. Master, has ordered us to stop and his orders are absolute."

"Following orders that easily? You just change drivers and follow orders without any doubts?"

"Of course. We're Blades, T-elos. Our whole existence is for the sake of our drivers."

"Tch!"

"Can you both calm down?! Jeez!"

"Understood, Master/ Don't order me." They said at the same time, this was going to be troublesome.

"I can't believe it…." One of the masked individuals was dumbfounded. "Adam's blades…."

Adam like….the legendary hero Adam?! The ones from tales that Odinne always told to all of them before sleep?! He was real?!

The blades moved their eyes to the masked individuals. "You people own us an explanation." Rex said to them with crossed arms.

"Very well, you bonding with these two are enough for us."

"Before you start…" Azurda interrupted. "that symbols of yours…is the Torna symbol, right?"

"Yes…we are the people of Torna."

"That can't be, the Torna Empire was destroyed five hundred years ago and its people died on a Titan that died soon after."

"Some of us survive, Titan." The man answered. "Ever since then we have been looking for the rest of the Aegis blades."

"You been looking for us?"

"Yes and for someone that could wield you….and today look that our quest has finally got results." The man looked at Rex. "Young boy, this may be too much to ask but please! We need your help!"

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"Listen to us. The praetorium is looking for the Aegis blades, we cannot let them have them."

"Wait! What're you talking about?! Why Indol is involve with this?! And what the heck is a Aegis blade?!"

"That will be us, runt." T-elos answered angrily. "The fact that you don't know what the Aegis is shows how smart you truly are."

"T-elos, stop insulting Master lack of intelligence."

"Oi, I'm here…"

"You…You don't know the legend of the Aegis, kid?"

"Of course I know it! The Aegis is the most powerful blade of all. It was made as a gift from the Architect and it was the hero Adam's companion."

"There are half-truths on your story. Is true of the origin of the Aegis and she was Adam's partner, or rather, two of them were." He pointed at the blades. "When the Aegis was created by the Architect, its power was above all being on Alrest. But that same power made it impossible to be hold by a mortal, that's why-"

"The Architect divided the Aegis into twelve pieces, each one having a part of the original power and an element of nature. Then thousands of years passed and now we here listen to that stupid origin story." T-elos finished for him. "It's our story, of course we're going to know it!"

"I-If that's true then why there's no tale that speak of more than one Aegis?"

"The story was changed by the Praetorium so people didn't dedicate their lives to find them."

"Glad that you people didn't get the memo."

"Our people told the truth story behind the Aegis for many generations, Lady T-elos. It is our story as well."

"How is that I know about this now? I was born in Torna!"

"Gramps, you're from Torna?!"

"Yes, I born under the royal palace like many other Titans."

"I see…Azurda, huh? The survival of our people is thanks for the help of…some third party."

"Pardon me, sir." Kos-mos talked to them for the first time. "I appreciate your knowledge but I will ask you to order your companions to put down your weaponry before talking even further."

"Lady Kos-mos, I assure that we don't have any intentions of-

"Then explain why my Master's hand is injured."

All the Torna people freeze in fear, they didn't have a proper answer to said but their silence gave the obvious.

"I repeat: Order your companion to put weapon down."

"…Do as she says." And they did. "Is that enough?"

"No. Explain what happen to Lord Adam."

"Lord Adam died five hundred years ago."

The two blades dind't say nothing, they remain in silence. Kos-mos was impossible to read because of her emotionless face and T-elos…he could have sworn that she wined her eyes for a second before she return to her usual self.

"For that information, I assume that we're currently in the year 3064."

"Yes."

"Sorry, but I want to ask some things about what happening." Rex raised his hand. "Why…were you looking for T-elos?"

"Honestly, we didn't know to who belong those Core crystals. The only thing we knew is they belong to Aegis blades."

"And how do you know?"

"Our leader gave us a radar to localize you."

"Your leader?"

"Our leader is the one who build our radar and is the one who give us the task to find you all."

"And why is that?"

"So that you don't end up in the wrong hands?"

"That's why you people were paying so much for getting them…"

"Yes and money is always a goof incentive for people and speaking of money, you won't get any of it."

"WHAT?! I-I find them! That was the job and you guys shot me for that!"

"And we apologise for that, Mister Rex. But is better that your discovery and their identities remain as a secret."

"I hide for no one, human. IF they dare to attack me, I will exterminate them."

"Can you say the same about your driver, Lady T-elos."

"He can hide if he wants, I will deal with them."

"T-elos. Engaging enemies with a plan is reckless. Your bloodlust can end in the death of our Master and I will not allow it."

"Oooh, I will like to see you trying." T-elos smiled defiantly at her.

"Stop, you two." It was Azurda who stopped them this time. "Fighting each other will get us nowhere or did girls forget what Adam told you back then?"

"Like I care what a dead idiot wants! Or you think that you can take me down, Azurda?"

"You're literally on me. I can throw you away if I want."

"ANYWAYS! We need to know what to do! Fight later, please!"

"What did I tell you about order me around, little runt?"

"Master Rex." The man called for his attention. "Listen to me, the Praetorium is looking for them since their foundation. You cannot let them have them, no matter what. Is too much ask, and even if we start by the wrong, we beg you that you find the other Aegis blades and protect them."

"W-Why me…?"

"Because you're only Aegis driver we find in the last five hundred years…and if there's something we can learn from the past, everything pass for a reason…"

"So…how-how do I find them?"

"Aegis blades had the ability to known when there's another of them close….just travel the world and you will eventually find them."

"But they are twelve of them! How will I do it?!"

"You already have two in less than a day…that's more than we able to do in the last centuries…" The man looked at his partners. "We're taking our leave. Try to keep our meeting as a secret as well the true identity of the Blades."

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to do your homework, human?"

"I hope that you fulfill the role your father give you, my lady."

"How dare you!"

"Master Rex, good luck. Let's go everyone!"

In a matter of seconds all the torna left Azurda's back and returned to their ship. The ship abandoned the place at full speed, leaving the boy and the blades at their own.

Rex turned his eyes to the Blades or rather, his blades.

"Emmm…." He put his hand behind his head and smiled. "Nice…to meet you."

* * *

Rex invited the girsl inside his warehouse. Kos-mos was standing before him and staring him with those big red eyes. T-elos in the other hand was sitting on his bed with both her legs and arms crossed.

The glasses girl was giving stares at the robotic blade. She was looking a chance to fight her again but Kos-mos, for the best, was ignoring her.

"Okay….we started bad…so, we're going to start from the start. I'm Rex and I guess that I'm your driver."

"You're not our driver, boy."

"He is, T-elos"

"I refuse to be in charge of another human, specially a little baby who doesn't know a thing about his getting in."

"Okay, why do you hate me so much?"

"Please, don't flatter yourself too much, boy. I despise every human in this junkyard that you so call "home". The fact that our species is only capable of existing by bonding infuriates me to the point of murder."

"But aren't you the hero Adam's blade?"

"Hero Adam?...HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" T-elos burst into a laugh. "That idiot is a hero?! Oh my, that's so stupid! I couldn't expect less from you humans!" She laughed for a while. "Listen, you little runt. Me and Kos-mos were part of his "team" but don't get the wrong idea, the only reason why I was at his side is because he was the only reason why I was living. At any point thought of him as my master or companion, he was just a means to an end. As a matter of fact, my situation remains the same after five hundred years."

Rex didn't say nothing to her, it was obvious was her stance was. "What about you, Kos-mos?"

"I'm a blade and as one is my duty to follow my Master to the end."

"But…what about Adam?"

"Adam Orodou was our former Driver but you are our Driver now, Master. So my loyalty is towards you now."

"I see…."

"That's how she works, boy." T-elos commented. "Kos-mos is not different from a doll, so don't expect her to be expressive. Although, her blind loyalty towards her driver can be very useful if you considerate a doll as a releable partner."

"Hey, don't speak to her like that."

"Or what? Like a little runt like you could make me hush."

"T-elos, if you dare to harm our Master. I will engage you."

"Then I should start, don't I?" T-elos smirked.

"Okay! Just what is your problem?! Since the moment you appeared you haven't be nothing but rude with me and now her!"

"Master, if I may." Kos-mos for the first time interrupted him. "T-elos has the habit of antagonist every person she meets, specifically her Master and other blades. I can recall a similar situation when Adam synchronised with us five hundred years ago."

"I don't antagonise, in order to do so I have to considerate them a treat from the beginning. I actually think of you like nuisances."

"That sounds like antagonise to me." He rolled his eyes. "But…what should I do with you two? If what those people said was true then you girls should be get into hiding."

"Understand."

"No." T-elos frowned. "I'm not hiding from anyone and I don't need the help from a brat."

"T-elos, your attitude is not benefit for us. We do not know our current situation, it is suitable to be cautious to our new approach to humanity."

"Like I care, if they dare to get I will annihilate them."

"Y-you won't kill anyone…right?"

"She will. Since her first awakening, T-elos has murder 53 human beings."

"WHAT?!"

"You're seriously counting that?"

"Alright, I will be your driver."

"I never ask you to be. Do you even listen what I say?"

"Of course, that's why someone needs to be there to stop you of killing more people."

"And why you think I should listen to you?"

"For starters, if you do something to me you will return to be a core crystal."

"And?"

"T-elos, I already worn you that I will let you don't do anything to Master."

"Tch!"

"Have you guys end?" A voice called from the outside. "Sorry to interrupt you, Rex. But I need to talk with this two." Azurda called for the blades, Kos-mos looked at Rex, waiting to get his permission to go.

He nodded with his head, allowing her to left the warehouse. T-elos looked how her "sister" left her behind and frowned again. She said something that Rex couldn't hear and stand up with her arms crossed, mimicking a anger teenager after being force to do something she don't like.

Rex followed them behind, Azurda's head was turned back to engage a conversation with them. The old Titan stared at them in silence, almost nostalgic. "It certainly has been too long since we last meet. Kos-mos. T-elos."

"I'm actually more surprised that you managed to live this long, Azurda. After all, you are a tiny compared to the other Titans." The dark skinned blade answer with her usual rudeness. "To believe that Titan will become a vehicle for a brat is almost sad…"

"Ah, there is that sharp tongue of yours." Rex was surprised that he didn't get mad at her. While he was very kind and paternal to him, Azurda still have some fire when people insulting him or his close ones. "Rex, don't listen get mad with her. She says all this stuff but in reality she is surprisingly caring."

" **Huh?!"** The tone of the glass wearing blade was full of dread. "I think that age is starting to make you go senile, Azurda."

"While I don't believe that your brain has deteriorated, I agree with T-elos. She is a heartless being that will murder everyone who wrongs her."

"Are you defending me or insulting me?"

"Either way, you both remember what happen to Torna after the attack of O-Ni?"

"Tch, don't make me remember that bitch. I'm still haven't her pay me for last time."

"O-Ni? Who is she?"

"O-Ni is one of the twelve Aegis Blades, the one we have to fight back at Torna five hundred years ago."

"She's also a bitch."

"Language, T-elos. There's a kid present."

"I heard about that tale, if is it real then why she was fighting against you?"

"O-ni had an aversion towards Drivers and Blades."

"Yeah, she was all about "our freedom" and stuff like that. After a couple of fights she started to sound like a broken recorder, I wish that I could give her the final blow. The bitch died before I could get my hands on her."

"Didn't you say think that we were all pestilent?"

"Yes but I'm not the one who destroyed a whole Titan."

"Leaving her aside, what I want to tell you is that things have changed since that day. For starters, Amalthus is the new Praetor of Indol."

"What?! That spineless bastard is the Praetor?! You humans were always stupid, but having him as the Praetor shows how stupid you beings are!" T-elos was screaming her guts out.

"D-Do you know him?"

"Amalthus was the former Driver of O-Ni, the first Aegis driver to be exactly. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to control her power and she went rogue as a consequence. Addam reunited all the Aegis blade he could found to subjugate her."

"Indeed, since he became the next Praetor, Indol become the entity that regulates all core crystal shipments around Alrest. Before knowing that you were inside that crystal we were going to send you to Indol."

"Great, I'm glad that I can trust you. Hope that nothing happen to me when I'm sleeping."

"S-Sorry…"

"I'm telling you all this because of what that Torna person say. Is weird they don't trust Indol and no one is looking for you except this people. Heck, I didn't pass in my mind to try to find you girls."

"Go to the point, Azurda."

"We're heading to Lefhteria. Rex's house is there, we're going to stop there and rethink our plan."

"Oh, do you have a plan?"

"Not yet, at least until we reach Lefhteria." He turned his head towards the cloud sea. "You both should rest, we'll arrive tomorrow. I'll wake you up."

The blades started at their Master, Kos-mos was waiting for an order while T-elos was defying him with her stare. "Don't think I'm going to sleep on the floor. The bed is mine." The dark skinned girl walked back inside the warehouse.

"What about you?"

"I'm waiting for your orders, Master."

Yeah…this was going to be a long night…..

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapter feels a little chopped but it was gettin to long, hope that you people like the story. Now, let me say this: Mahlos won't be on the story. The original Aegis was divided into twelve parts, both Kos-mos and T-elos are part of them. So is O-Ni. I said before that this fanfic will have characters from other games as Blades and O-Ni is part of those girls.**

 **The name has a hidden message that reveals who is the real character that O-Ni is based on. And while O-Ni is replacing Mahlos's role...she is not a carbon copy and she won't do the exact things like he did in the original source. She has her own motives and goals.**

 **And thank you for your support, I'm quite please of the feedback I got**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, out of the blue, I fuck up with Addam last name. This happen when you play with Japanese audio and the Danbooru tag is in Japanese. Sorry if I confuse anyone, also forgive if I'm writting T-elos and Kos-mos personalities wrong. I have never played Xenosaga, my only knowledge of the two is by playing Xenoblade 2 and Project x zone, plus having reading a little of their profile online.**

 **Chapter 3: Origins.**

If you tell any man that you're going to sleep in the same room with two outstanding beautiful girls, they probably will try to kill you for pure envy. But honestly they have no idea what is like.

For starters, one of them was selfish. She wasn't a girl that likes to share things so she took the only bed for herself, leaving the boy to sleep on the ground. It was uncomfortable and cold, he could merely sleep all night.

It was too early but he was already woke, his eyes were heavy and his head was spinning around. Rex could merely stand at his two feet, he let a loud yawn that thankfully didn't wake up T-elos. It was better if he goes first to the bathroom so that these two could go without problem.

"Ooff!"

His head hit with something, he was so sleep that he wasn't able to guide himself properly. Did he hit the wall? Rex opened his eyes to see more clearly and what he saw make him blush heavily.

Kos-mos was standing before him, stiff as a rock. Her eyes were closed…was she sleeping while standing?

"Creepy isn't it?"

"T-elos?"

On his bed was T-elos already wake up. "She sleeps that way since I met her. When I told you that she is nothing but a doll I wasn't insulting her. She behaves like a lifeless doll."

"W-Will she be okay if we let her like this?"

"I never saw her complaining about a bad sleep or being tense, so leave her." T-elos get out of his bed. "If you excuse me, I got to pee." She said by toss him aside.

" _Damn it! I really wanted to go!"_ Rex thought with frustration, holding his urine inside his body. _"You can hold it, Rex! You just have to be more patience about this!"_ Over the years, the young scavenger learned how to sustain his calm. This job could be dangerous, so one needs to train their bodies for extreme weathers. The cloud sea could be an unforgivable force of nature.

Also, he had a very personal reason for why he needed to train his resistance. That day when all the kids of Leftheria went to swim started as a great day and end up to be one of the worst days of his life.

"Good morning, Master."

"Woa!"

Kos-mos suddenly wake up. "Forgive me, it wasn't my intention to scare you, Master."

"N-No is okay, you just surprise me that's all." Rex smiled at her. "D-Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I fulfill my eight hours of rest, Master. Do not worry about my performance today."

"Doesn't hurt you to sleep that way?"

"My former Master asked me the same question five hundred years ago, Master. If my rest somehow affects my performance I will immediately change it." Kos-mos answered.

"I see…but wouldn't be better to use a bed. It will be uncomfortable to wake up and hit your body every morning."

"Understood, today I will start to use a bed to rest, Master."

"Okay, whatever is best for you."

"Your orders are mine, Master."

"S-sure…"

 ***Fluuuuuush***

T-elos come out of the bathroom, she give a glimse to Kos-mos. "You finally wake up, Kos-mos. I was starting to think that you become lazy for being inside that crystal."

"Time inside our core crystal is inexistent, T-elos. Although, I comprehend that your comment has the intention to insult my rest, my rest time was exactly of eight hours. The same amount of time that I slept with our previous master, T-elos. In conclusion, you have failed to insult me."

"….Master, permission to murder her."

"Master, allow me to submit T-elos."

"Eeeeh, denied?"

"As you wish."

"I don't really need your approve, so keep your eyes open, Kos-mos."

"I'm always aware of my surroundings, Kos-mos." Kos-mos turned her eyes to Rex. "Excuse me, Master. I need to attend my biological needs inside the bathroom." Translation: she was going to pee.

Unfortunately, Rex didn't get what she meant at the right moment. _"Dammit! It happened again! Okay, I just need to hold up a little longer!"_ He was thankful that he trained his bladder to resist since his "incident" back at Leftheria. "Is she always like this?"

"Over explain simple things? All the time, it's one of the reasons why I can't stand her."

"C'mon, don't exaggerate."

"Let me give you a warning about Kos-mos, boy. Don't think of her like a regular Blade, much less like a person. Her personality, well, if you call being an emotionless robot a personality is all that she has. That man was constantly trying to make her be more "human"." T-elos make a face of disgust. "He was the stupidest man in Alrest. Always smiling, try to be everyone friend. His stupidity get to the point that he thought it was a good idea to make us behave like "good sisters". What a stupid man…"

"But she is your sister, I mean you girls were made by the Architect, right?"

"Do not say that old shit's name." T-elos voice was full of dread, resentful. "Yes, he made the Aegis and divided her in twelve blades. But we're not sisters, we're technically part of the same being. In other words, we're basically the same person."

"Wait…what?"

"I know, is complicated. That's why I don't want to talk about this matter."

 ***Fluussh***

"Forgive me about me absent, Master. I'm not in control of my biological needs." The blue haired girl explained while she came out of the bathroom. "I'm aware of your conversation with T-elos. She is right, we are part of the same being. Call us sisters is a wrong assumption of your part, Master."

"I get it, jeez…you don't have to be so over explaining about that."

"Does my explanation bother you?"

"Yes." T-elos immediately answer for him.

"It doesn't bother me but I find it a little…long." He answered. "Can you try to be a little short with your explanations?"

"As you wish, Master."

"At the very least, I can get something good from you, boy." T-elos added. "Azurda! How long until we reach Leftheria?!"

"We're almost there! I can see the land!"

"Really?!" Rex went out of his room to Azurda's back. He was right, he could see Corrine's house from here. "There it is! That's my village!" The boy pointed out to the village at the island

"Is that your village? And I thought that man's fortress was a trashcan…."

"T-elos do not insult Master's village precarious state."

"Could you two not talk about my home being a trashcan?"

His village was small and poor but it wasn't that bad looking. Homes were in perfect state, the ground was clean. The cultives were better than they ever been thanks to his money buying high quality manure for the dirt. It wasn't the fanciest place in Alrest but it was getting better every day by his hard work.

Maybe with these girls, they can help him to make it even better…

"Oh no…"

"Is something wrong, Master?"

"Yes, you two."

"What?!"

"W-What I mean is…how do I explain the two of you?"

"We are blades, boys. Just say that you bond with us and that's it, is not difficult."

"I know but what about your…status?"

"If you wish, we can hide our real identities from the village."

"Both you're two Aegis, how can you hide yourselves?"

"We can pretend not to be Aegis"

"Regular blades doesn't look like you two."

"What about Rare blades? They all look completely different from each other."

"Girls, how big are the chances that I found two core crystals with two rare blades inside?"

"I guess bigger than found two core crystals with two Aegis blades."

Okay, she had a good point there.

* * *

Corrine was an eldery woman, she had lived in the Fonsett Island most of her life. She has been a motherly figure to all those orphans in her village, they were all good kids and they will certainly become decent adults when they grow up.

But there's was a boy that always catch her attention since he came to her life eight years ago: Rex.

He was pretty young but he take all the responsibilities like an adult, Rex was by far the best swimmer on the island so he decided to uses those talents to become a scavenger and bring money to the village. At first she completely oppose to that idea, it was too dangerous and he was too young. What if he got hurt? Or worse? She couldn't live with that idea…but the boy determination for helping the village was enormous. It wasn't naivety, no, it was full determination. He was aware of what could happen there and the risk of having such job.

It has been a year and she still can't accept the idea of Rex being down the cloud sea…

So image her surprise when she saw him came down from the Titan alongside two beautiful women. She wasn't a driver but she could tell how a blade looks like with ease, and this two weren't regular blades.

The Blade at his right has blue hair and a dead pan look in her eyes, almost like a robot. The other one was the opposite in every way, hair color, clothing color and her eyes were don't empty, instead they were full of disgust and arrogance (that she didn't bother to hide at all)

Corrine invited to her house and make them breakfast, the situation was a bit awkward between them. She could swear that the dark skinned blade didn't want to be here at all.

Rex explained to her that she found their crystals inside a drowned ship. He touched their crystals by accident and by pure luck he was able to bond with the two of them.

Now he was a driver, great.

"That's pretty much what happen, auntie." Rex was smiling nervously.

She had some age but she wasn't stupid at all. She pretty much raised the boy and she could tell when he was hiding something from her. It didn't help him that one of his blades didn't seem to like be called a "rare blade".

What kind of trouble did he get into?

"Miss Corrine, I grateful for taking us into your home." The red eye girl, Kos-mos, bowed to her.

"Don't be so formal, girl. It's a pleasure to help Rex's friends."

"We are not his friends, old hag." The other blade said almost, no, she felt insulted by that comment.

"Hey! Don't call her like that!"

"T-elos do not insult Miss Corrine age."

"Tch, this old hag thinks that I'm friends with the two of you. Please, if that's not an insult then I don't know what it is."

In the past, she has deal with people like T-elos. People that think that everyone is under them and they shouldn't compare to them. She probably used that persona to hide her insecurities like anyone else.

Kinda like she was back when she was a child.

"Leave her, Rex. She can be friends with whoever she wants." T-elos grimaced by her comment, this type of girls were the type of girls who get angry at anything. "Anyways, what are you planning next?"

"Next? Well, I haven't thought that far. Gramps said to go here to rest and think what to do next…"

"I see…well, he is right. Having your thoughts all fuzzy will not help you, rest as long you need. I will prepare some rooms for the girls."

"Miss Corrine, there's no need. I will remain by my master's side."

"You're a blade, Kos-mos but at the same time you're a girl. And boys and girls do not sleep on the same bed."

"She is right, you shouldn't sleep at my side."

"Is that an order?"

"Eehhh….yes?"

"Understood, I will rest at the room that Miss Corrine assigns to me."

"*Sigh* Well, is better to get those room prepared. Rex, pick some turnips from the garden for dinner."

"Sure, no problem."

"T-elos, I hope that you don't try to get into a fight."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Corrine left the room to prepare the rooms for the girls, Rex stood up making Kos-mos reacted doing the same. "Do you want to help me, Kos-mos?"

"Allow me to help."

"What're you gonna do, T-elos?"

"You know something that I hate is to repeat myself, so go outside to get my dinner."

"Let me tell you the first rule of this house: those who don't work, don't get nothing"

"A horrible rule that I don't have to follow." Corrine didn't say nothing

"Allow me to assist you, master."

"Ok."

* * *

"How many turnips should I grab?" The boy asked to himself.

"It depends of how many people are going to eat, Master."

"Yeah…mmmm…me, Corrine, you….should I include T-elos?"

"Four persons." Kos-mos said. "We need to recollect seven turnips."

"Seven? Okay, if you say so."

"Allow me." Kos-mos get closer to the turnips and pull them off, perfectly. "I perfectly acquire the turnips, Master."

"Wow, you did it at the first pull! I usually need two tries to pull them off."

"I calculated the amount of force that I should use in order to collect the turnips."

"I-I see…." He went silent, he didn't know what to say to her. Actually, he merely have time to assimilate everything that is going on. He was finally a Driver! Of two Aegis no less! Those men told him that he needed to find the others, why him? What make him special? "Kos-mos."

"Yes, master."

"I need to ask you something about Elysium."

"Very well."

"Does it exist?"

"It does. Elysium is the origin of the Aegis and all life." Rex eyes almost pop out of his face, could it be that his dream can become true. "Father created the Aegis to assist humanity but our power could not be controlled, he decided to divide us into twelve blades."

"Which you and T-elos are part of."

"Yes."

"How…how is Elysium?"

"Is a fertile land full of Fauna."

"Sooo….is nice?"

"Yes."

"Do you live in there?"

"We were raised inside the world Three until we reach maturity of our bodies."

"What? You—You grow up there?! But you are a Blade!"

"When we were split into twelve, we become infants. Father created a simulation so we could learn and train to become the perfect Blade."

"T-Then how are you?"

"I have two answers: Number one, We were splitted 3000 thousand years ago. Number two, adding together the time we spend inside Elysium and my active time as a Blade, my age is 18 years old."

"You are young."

"If we use the second answer I am, although saying than I'm 3018 years old is equally correct."

"Rex! What are you two doing?!"

"Coming! Is better that we come inside."

"Understood."


End file.
